Bella & Paul love story
by Don't Think or Judge
Summary: The story start's before Jacob becomes a werewolf. It's about what could happen if Paul started going to Forks High and Bella needed to tutor him. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me… Also if someone knows Paul second name in the books, please tell me cause I have no idea…**** Another thing, if you see that I have grammatical errors, please tell me so I can fix them…**

**Disclaimer: Even if I which I would, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play with some characters. :(**

**Bella's Point of View**

''Ms. Swan, could you please listen while I am speaking?''

Oops…! I zoned out (again). I just couldn't wait to see Jacob after school, we were supposed to ride the motorcycles and I was finally starting to get the hang of it. I tried my hardest to listen but I just couldn't. There was ten minutes of class left so it couldn't be that important! Finally the bell rung so I quickly went to my locker. When I got out of school, the principal came and talked to me, he asked me to come see him tomorrow morning, that he had something important to tell me. I wondered what it was…

As soon as I got at Jakes house he came to greet me with one of his signature bear hugs

''can't…breathe…'' He let go of me and started laughing.

''Want me to get the motorcycles?''

''Sure! It's gonna be fun today because for one day it's actually pretty warm!''

We rode the motorcycle for about three hours until it was starting to get dark. When we got at Jacobs house, I called Charlie to tell him I was eating at Jake's tonight. He told me that he and Billy were eating pizza and watching a baseball game so it was okay. While eating, I told Jake that the principal wanted to see me tomorrow morning, bad idea… He didn't stop making fun of me, telling me that I was gonna be in trouble. To shut him up, I threw him a forkful of spaghetti and that started a food fight. When we didn't have spaghetti left, we needed to clean. Good thing Jacob was tall cause we had spaghetti stuck on the ceiling!

When Charlie brought Billy back we were still cleaning so the dads went in the living room to watch tv. After about one hour of cleaning, we were finally done.

'' Bella, come here a sec'' called Jacob. I went to see him in the kitchen (I was in the bathroom) and when I got close to him he catapulted a spoonful of spaghetti sauce in my face! To get revenge, I took the pitcher of grape juice and threw it on him… And he had a white shirt! After that my dad told it was time to go home. Good thing too because Jacob didn't have time to take his revenge…

When I got home, I took a shower, put my pj's on and went to bed. I hoped the fun I had with Jake would be enough to keep the nightmares away.

**Paul's Point of view**

I am going to kill Sam! Because of him I need to change to forks high so I can have higher grades because I don't work hard enough in the school on the reservation and since I am a protector of the tribe (werewolf) I need to have high grades to set the example… He even convinced my mom! Plus, to top it all of, I am going to have a tutor! Fuck!

**So! Love it, Hate it, tell me what you think! Please read & review! And again, if anyone knows Paul's second name tell me cause I'm gonna need it in the next chapter… Review and I will update faster…**

**Lola 1314**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! You guys are sooo nice! ****I can't believe I've had five reviews for my first chapter! And a big thanks for those of you who checked in the books to look for Paul's second name… So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is very brilliant Stephenie Meyer who does…**

**Bella' POV**

I woke up very happy the next morning because somehow I managed to have no nightmares. I went to school very quickly cause I was eager to know what the principal wanted to tell me… I just hoped Jake was wrong and that I wasn't in trouble…

I got to school very early and went directly to the principal's office. I probably looked a little scared because he told me that I wasn't in trouble. He told me the school had a new student and he asked if I wanted to show him around school and tutor him after school because he wasn't very good. He also told me that it was a guy from LaPush.

''Why me?'' I asked.

'' Because, first of all, your doing well in pretty much every class and second of all, you have an empty desk beside yours in almost every class'' said the principal.

_His_ place, were _He _used to sit to help me out in class. I wasn't sure if I wanted to help anymore but the principal looked so hopeful that I accepted.

''When does he arrive?''

'' He should be here anytime''

**Paul's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH! The alarm clock wouldn't shut up so I slammed it on the floor. Well that's great, now I need to get a new one.

''What's going on Paul?''

''Nothing mom, but I need a new alarm clock''

''But it's the fourth one this year! The next one you'll buy it yourself…''

Yeah, first day at my new school and plus, Sam and Jared just got across the sent of the redhead bloodsucker. Geez, now I'm gonna miss all the fun, how great is that!

I went in the kitchen and saw that my mom was cooking waffles. At least there's one good thing in my day. She probably feels bad of making me change school in the middle of the year because usually she doesn't have time to cook breakfast.

When I got at school, I went directly to the principals office to see who was gonna ''make me feel welcome'' (principal's words, not mine) at my new school. So now I have a babysitter.

At first I only saw her back but it was enough to realize that my ''babysitter'' was Isabella Swan''. Exactly what I needed, a leech-lover, damn!

I heard the principal saying '' Isabella, this is Paul Meraz, the student you will be helping. Paul, this is Isabella Swan.'' That's when she turned around. At first she kept her eyes on the ground but when she looked at me, the time seemed to stop. She had the most beautiful eyes and was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Wait, WHAT! Damn, I fucking imprinted on a fucking leech-lover. Why does this have to happen to me, WHY! Shit, now she caught me staring at her…

''…do you have any questions Paul, Isabella?''

Bella blushed so I realize that she too, wasn't listening. Man, she had the cutest blush… Wait no, I can't be thinking like that, I need to fight this damn imprint. Or at least make sure Bella is strong and worthy enough to be with me…

After that she left the office to go to her first class and I was staring at her like a jerk. When she realized I wasn't following, she turned around, probably to tell me to follow or something, and tripped on her own feet. I was beside her within a second and as soon as I saw she was okay, I told her '' I've had a lot of girls fall at my feet but not this literally''. She blushed, got back up and told me to follow her if I didn't want to flunk my senior year.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as he said that, the principal seemed to see something over my shoulder and then he said '' Isabella, this is Paul Meraz, the student you will be helping. Paul, this is Isabella Swan'' I turned around but continued looking at my feet. Paul Meraz… I've heard that name before… Oh yea, he's one of the guy's in Sam's cult. No wonder his parents wanted him to change school.

When I looked up, his eyes immediately caught mine and it seemed as if the world stopped turning. He was the most beautiful boy, no man because he was definitely a man, I had ever seen, and that's not nothing considering I used to hang out with vampires… After a few seconds, or was it minutes, I realized the principal was talking to us.

''…do you have any questions Paul, Isabella?''

I blushed deep red because I didn't even understand what the question was.

After the principal stopped talking to us, I started walking to my class. When I realized Paul wasn't following me I turned around to tell him and tripe over my own two feet. I don't know how but a second after that Paul was at my side saying:

'' I've had a lot of girls fall at my feet but not this literally''

I was mad and insulted, and I blushed again, so I got up and told him:

'' You'd better follow me if you don't want to flunk your senior year''.

**So, is it a good second chapter? Read and review! The ****next chapter will probably be up before next Thursday…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know I'm a Bitch and I shoulda updated way sooner and blah blah blah… but I had loads of stuff to do and not enough time to do them so sorry. I will now try to update every week but I think I will only be able to every two weeks. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, Stephenie Meyers does…**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day went very quickly. Paul didn't stop with his nasty little comments but by the end of the day I was use to them. He followed me and sat at Ed- _his _old place in every class except gym. For once I was eager to go into gym class! The feeling I had around Paul was weird, I always felt this kind of pull towards him but, at the same time, he annoyed the hell out of me. I was dreading the end of school because I needed to tutor him for one whole hour, _alone_. I just hoped he didn't bug me to much cause I already blushed enough today, because yes, every time he made a comment I just turned around and blushed. The good (only) thing about me tutoring Paul is that it made me and Jessica talk again. At lunch time she didn't stop asking me questions about Paul. I think we could become friends again. The only thing that bugged me in her questions is that I realized I kind of felt _possessive_ of Paul. What the heck! It was really weird…

**Paul's POV**

The whole day seemed to drag along, but at the same time it seemed to go way too fast. I made Bella blush and that showed me that she wasn't worthy because she never said anything. Damn! I really needed to find a way to break the imprint… Lunch was fun, I tried listening too a few conversations (with my wolf super hearing) but my mind didn't stop wandering to what Bella was doing. One of her friends (Jessica I think) didn't stop bugging her for details about me. The weird thing was Bella's reaction; she seemed happy, annoyed and slightly mad, all at the same time. Maybe I could ask her about it…. Wait, no way! Than she would know I was watching her! Fuck this imprint, can't I have a normal life!

**Bella's POV**

By the end of school I pretty much had a plan to avoid being laughed at. It was easy, I just needed to act professional and _TRY_ not to blush too much. While I waited for him in the school library I thought about how my feelings were changing… When Ed-_He_ left I couldn't listen to music or anything, I was like a zombie. Then I went to see Jacob and I became less zombie-like, I could smile and laugh again and recently I started to listen to music again. Now I feel like if I'm really doing some improvement, I even think that… Wait, no way, this can't be happening, I do NOT like Paul, I hate him… Speak (think) of the devil and the devil shall appear. I don't know how he did it but one second I was alone in the library and the next he was beside me, I guess I was more zoned out that I thought I was…

**Paul's POV**

When I came in the library Bella was pretty zoned out so she didn't see me right away. It gave me time to properly look at her. She had beautiful hair, eyes you could get lost in and lips that I would love to kiss, and that's just the beginning… Wait, no, stop thinking like that! I went to see her and just as I came close she de-zoned out.

''Hey''

''Oh, hi. Sorry, I was pretty zoned out…''

Then she walked to sit at a table in the back of the library.

''Are you coming or what, I don't have all afternoon''

**Bella****'s POV**

So yeah, I'll say it right now; I was a Bitch, with a capital B, all afternoon. The only thing I have in my defence is that he asked for it. First he didn't stop calling me babe, then every time I got up, he whistled at me and once he even said ''Nice ass''. After that I lost my patience and told him to go home and that we would try again tomorrow.

When I got home, I called Jake. One, two, three rings later he finally answered.

''Hello''

''Hey Jake it's me''

''Oh Hi Bells! So what did the principal want with you?''

''Well he wanted me to tutor this new kid, Paul Meraz''

''Did you say yes?''

''Well yeah, what was I suppose to say.''

''Be careful Bell's, he's a real player…''

''Well I saw that, he didn't stop saying stuff to make me blush!''

''Yeah so just be really careful around him''

''Ok, bye Jake''

''Bye Bell's''

Well that's good to know, and I was actually starting to like (endure) him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! A new chapter! I know I'm very mean but I really didn't have enough time… I try to update as fast as possible but it's really hard… Also, I don't really have enough ideas so if you have any ideas, tell me! **

**Disclaimer: Every person named in this story belong to Stephenie Meyers, I just like to play with them. **

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday. Sure, Paul was still bugging me everyday but I was strangely getting used to it… But still, it needed to stop; I needed a plan to make him realize he couldn't… bully me like that. For that I needed real help, somebody who knew a lot about boys, and who knew better than my friend Jessica!

I called her and she answered on the second ring.

'' Hello?''

'' Hi Jess, it's Bella''

'' Oh, hi Bella!''

'' I need help and you're the only one that is eum… qualified enough to help me''

'' Okay, so what's going on with Paul?''

'' How did you know it was him?''

'' Oh come on! He is gorgeous and you have the luck to spend pretty much every class with him plus you tutor him for one whole hour _alone_ after school, and then there's also the way you look at him and the way he looks at you and that's only the beginning…''

'' okay, okay, I understand''

'' So what's the problem with Paul?''

'' I need to find a way to make him understand that he can't eum… play with me like he does.''

'' Define play''

'' Well he's always making these nasty little comments or making fun of me and stuff but I hate it and it needs to stop''

'' I understand… Are you doing something Thursday? cuz we need to do some MAJOR shopping''

'' Sure, but how is this related with Paul?''

''Oh, you'll see… Anyway, I'll pick you up right after school. Bye!''

''Bye Jess!''

What the heck was her plan, I am sure that the only reason that she's not telling me anything is that I won't like it…

**Paul's POV**

So great! Now Sam knows that I imprinted! Damn! Why can't anything be a secret? Right, cuz I'm a freaking werewolf and we can freaking read each others minds when we're in wolf form! At least I got to keep it from him for the week since he wanted me to ''concentrate on my studies'' so I didn't have patrol for the week but now, since it's Friday, I have patrol with him and now he knows!

_Come on Paul, it's not that bad_

Would you freaking get out of my head!

_I would like to but I can't. Anyway, you should be happy you imprinted…_

On a freaking leech-lover! Yeah, that is sooo great.

_At least she probably won't freak out when you tell her that you turn into a gigantic wolf_

IF I tell her, cuz I'm still trying to find a way to break the imprint.

_You really shouldn't do that; you should just try to accept her_

So we can live happily ever after, no thanks.

_Anyway, your patrol's done; you should go home and think it over…_

Finally, and if you tell anyone that I imprinted, you're a dead dog.

_You know that Jared's the one I have patrol with next and that means tomorrow everyone will know…_

I phased back on these oh so comforting words and went home… This was becoming very urgent; I needed to find a way to break the imprint before I started too seriously like Bella. In my room I opened the computer; I doubted I would find anything but I needed to start somewhere…

**Bella's POV**

The next day I asked Jessica what her plan was, but she wouldn't tell me… She said she'll tell me Thursday during our shopping trip. She also told me she invited Angela cuz she needed somebody to make sure she didn't get too… enthusiast during the plan. Whatever that meant… But it didn't bother me since I liked Angela; she's the only one that didn't stop talking to me during my zombie phase.

**Paul's POV**

Bella and Jessica don't stop talking about some king of plan, it's bugging me since the plan is about Bella and somebody else… Jessica also said something about a shopping trip in Port Angeles Thursday, too bad I have patrol… The redhead vampire bitch isn't gone, it's weird since she comes and the runs away, and comes back and runs away again… It looks like she trying to get into something… But into what?

**Sooo… Love it, hate it… Read and Review and I'll try to update faster. Also, if you have any names in mind, I'll maybe need to name some new characters later on in the story so… REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So you don't update for over a month and then you update twice in two days, what the heck! That's what you're probably telling yourself but I just had a lot of time to lose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything related to it, I only own the plot of this story.**

**Bella's POV**

The week came and went pretty much the same as the last except it was a little easier seeing Paul in _His_ old place. Before I knew it, it was Thursday and Jessica was following me home to drop off my truck and bring me and Angela to Port Angeles. She said she'd tell us The Plan on the way to Port Angeles. As soon as we left I started questioning her.

'' So what is your plan?''

'' Wait! This is my song!''

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…_

After the song I tried again.

'' Seriously, why aren't you telling me the plan?''

'' Cuz I know you won't like it, at first, so I want to be far enough from Forks so you won't make me turn around''

'' Now I seriously want to know''

'' Tell you what, when we get to Port Angeles we'll go to the park and buy ice-cream cones, my treat, and I'll tell you what it is''

'' I guess I have to wait then…''

**Paul's POV**

So this is the day Bella's going to Port Angeles… She told me she couldn't tutor me today and the wolf in me misses her. After school I went straight home and made my self a super-jumbo sandwich: roast beef, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, bbq sauce, pickles, green olives, black olives, salt, pepper and pretty much everything else that was in the fridge. My mom is always complaining on how much I eat but I know she likes that I eat so much because it reminds her of my dad… After that I went outside to phase for my patrol. Quil was scheduled with me.

_So, anything knew between you and Bella?_

Seriously, you sound like a twelve year old girl.

_I don't care, did you kiss her already!_

No, I told you I want to break the imprint, not make it stronger!

_Still… Hey, if you find a way to break it, maybe you could also find a way for me to imprint on her, she's kinda hot…_

Would you really want to imprint on a leech-lover?

_If she's hot and good in bed, I don't care._

Ugh, why do you always think about sex?

_What, cuz you don't? Ha, I'm sure you've dreamt more than once of licking her tight little pussy and squeezing her breasts._

The words brought images in my head that I really didn't want. Quil was right, I did dream about Bella, but dreams are subconscious, I don't decide what I want to dream…

_Ha, I knew I was right cuz I'm always right!_

Go fuck yourself Quil

_Ooh, touchy…_

Seriously, you should think of… What the Fuck, I'm on a trail, I think it's the redhead.

_Where are you?_

North border, call the rest of the pack.

_On it._

_What is it, I heard Quil's call? (Jared)_

_Hey, what's wrong? (Sam)_

_Is it the redhead again? (Seth)_

_I hope you didn't call me for nothing (Leah)_

It's the redhead, she's close to the North border.

_Okay, try to follow her sent but DO NOT scare her away. (Sam)_

Got it

_Okay, we're here, where is the redhead? (Sam)_

_Yeah, where is the freaking bitch? (Quil)_

She's close by, about a mile to your left.

_Everybody, we circle the vampire and then we attack, I don't want her to get away. (Sam)_

**Bella's POV**

When we got in Port Angeles, we went straight to the park to get our ice-cream cones. After that we found a bench and Jessica told us her plan.

'' So, here's the plan, Bella, you'll need a very sexy outfit, me and Angela will choose it''

'' But…''

'' No buts, you want Paul to stop bugging you, you'll need to play the hard way.''

'' And what will I do with those sexy clothes?''

'' That's the hard part, you'll need to act very provocative.''

'' How do I do that?''

'' Seriously, you really know nothing.''

'' Thanks…''

'' awww, that's not what I meant, it's just that…''

'' It's okay, I understand''

'' Cool, so next thing to do is figure out when to do it''

'' Tomorrow, I want him to stop bugging me as soon as possible''

'' Great, so now, let's go shopping!''

''Wait, I am definitely not wearing sexy clothes to school''

'' Ah… but that is the easy part to figure out…''

After a few hours of shopping, I had all the clothes I needed and way more information about guys and sex that I wanted. Who knew Angela and Ben slept together before he moved away and they broke up… And Jessica, I knew that she did eum… stuff with Mike before she dumped him but what she told me was way more than I though. So that makes me pretty much the only virgin in the whole senior class; Lauren slept with Eric, Sandy with Tyler, and with the way Janie is always all over Josh, I'd be very surprised if they didn't go all the way…

**Paul's POV**

We lost her again! We lost the redhead bitch! It was the perfect setting, we circled her in the clearing and we were going to attack her but then she jumped on a tree and into a river so we lost her! At least nobody got hurt, but I would love to do some major leech killing.

**Sooo, Read and Review! In the next chapter we will know what the plan is and believe me you will probably like it. If somebody wants to take a guess, I'll give the name of the person who got closest to guessing to a character later on… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I haven't been here in sooooooooo long. I completely forgot about this…. I'm soooooo sorry 0_0 Thanks a lot to the people who read commented and subscribed on my story, you guys are the reason that I started writing again. I luv ya allz! And, guess what, I'm pretty sure I'm back for good ^^ Now, I'm done talking. ON WITH THE STORY!Lizzie sixx**

**Bella's POV**

That morning I got dressed in the clothes Jessica told me to wear: jeans, flats and a white button down shirt. I put the clothes we bought yesterday in a duffel bag to bring with me at school. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast and saw a note from my dad: _Gone fishing with Billy for the weekend, back Sunday. Love, Dad xxx _Great! Now I'll spend the weekend alone… I could maybe invite Jess and Angela for a girl's night Saturday…

When I got at school, Jessica and Angela were waiting for me and we went over the plan again to make sure I didn't forget anything… For the whole day, everything went pretty much as planned, I ignored Paul and at first he was bugging me but after awhile, he stopped… During lunch, I could tell Paul was watching me. Every time I'd turn around, he would quickly look the other way. Angela and Jessica made sure not to talk about the plan so nobody would overhear and tell Paul…

**Paul's POV**

I was going crazy! She wasn't even looking at me, what was she thinking about? During lunch break, I was wishing to hear more about this so called plan, but they stopped talking about it, like it wasn't important anymore. Instead, they were talking about what Bella bought in Port Angeles, I was hoping to see her in that outfit one day…

**Bella's POV**

After lunch, the hours seemed to drag, I couldn't wait to finish the plan and get over with it! Finally, the last bell rang and I was off to the library. On the way there, I stopped to get a drink in the water fountain and ''accidently'' spilled water on myself. I continued my way to the library. When I got there, Paul saw me instantly, and I though his eyes were gonna fall out of their sockets. I told him that I would just take five minutes and go change and he barely nodded. In the bathroom, I changed in the clothes I bought yesterday and when I saw myself in the mirror, I almost changed right back, this was sooo not me! Good thing Angela and Jessica were waiting to fix my make-up. When I was completely fixed up, I looked carefully in the mirror: A tight black tank top that tied in the back of the neck, very small jean shorts and the flats I wore this morning. It was definitely not me, but for the plan it had to do.

When I got back in the library, Paul was sitting at the table we usually took at the back of the library. When he saw me, his mouth dropped but he recomposed himself quickly.

'' Hey there hottie!''

Deap breath…

''Well hi handsome!''

This felt so wrong to say, but in the end it was gonna be worth it.

I went to sit right beside him, very close. Our thighs were almost touching. I started again.

'' So what do you want to start with?'' *wink*

'' eum… I don't know'' he said, looking startled again.

'' So how about…'' I leaned in a little close ''… your English essay''

''eum… ya, English essay, right''

Finally this was maybe gonna be a fun afternoon after all.

A little later in the afternoon, I got thirsty.

'' I'm going to buy a bottle of water'' I leaned in very close to whisper in his ear ''can I get you something special''

And then I turned around walking very slowly, making sure to move my hips. When I got back, he was concentrating very hard, too hard… I went to sit back next to him and when I pulled my chair, he jumped.

'' Oh, did I scare you?'' *wink*

The rest of the hour went on, me saying the stuff Jessica wanted me to say, and him looking startled every time. Payback! Finally, it was time for my last trick.

'' So, you should get your biology book.'' I said pointing at the book on the other end of the table.

'' Nah, you go get it.''

'' Okay!'' Then, instead of walking around the table, I leaned over it. I knew he probably had a good view of my ass right now. That's when he broke is pen, blue ink all over the table. I went in the supply closet to get cleaning stuff, and told him to follow me since he did the mess. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to come so I was very startled when I got back up from grabbing paper towels and he was right there. I looked at him and was puzzled when I saw something in his eyes: lust. I never felt the paper towel fall; I just heard a 'thump' on the floor. After that, things went pretty quickly, but at the same time really slow. I don't how, but without me realizing it he got his hand in the back of my head and before I knew it, he was kissing me. Whoa! So not planned! The thing I don't understand is that I started kissing him back. Then, he licked my lips, begging for entrance. That's when my head disconnected from my body. I opened my mouth to let him in and we were fighting for dominance. For some reason, my hands went around his neck, playing with his hair and pulling him closer to me. One of his hands went on my hip and he pushed me against the wall. His hand went lower and lower until it was behind my knee and then he hitched my leg up. That's when I froze. About a fraction of a second later, he let go of me and ran out of the closet. By the time I got out, completely dazed, he was gone. He even let his books on the table. I picked his books up, gave them to the librarian and went home. My head was spinning, trying to piece out what had just happened.

**Paul's POV (at the same time as Bella's POV)**

The hours in the afternoon seemed to drag and Bella still didn't talk to me. I was wondering why? Finally the last bell rang. I jumped up and pretty much ran to the library. Bella arrived a few minutes after that and my mouth dropped. Her white button down shirt was all wet so it clung on all the right places and was almost see through at some places. God, her body was perfect! Wait, no! I really need to fight the imprint!

''… be right back, all right?''

I just nodded, not completely sure what the question was.

She turned around and left. I couldn't stop staring at her.

When I couldn't see her any more, I got my books and went to sit at the table we usually took, spreading my stuff. I heard her walk back and turned around. Seeing her, my mouth dropped with an audible "pop!". I shook my head and smiled seductively.

"Hey there Hottie!"

Without missing a beat, she surprised me by answering back.

"Well hi handsome!"

She sat on the seat right beside me and moved it really close. What the hell was she trying to do?

"So, what do you want to start with?" she asked. Wait, did I just see her wink?

"euh… erm…. I don't know…" I stuttered. Geez, get a grip.

"So how about…" she leaned in very close to me, I could feel her breath on my earlobe. It was turning me on "… you're English essay?" she whispered.

I was shocked. When did she become such a tease?

"errr… yeah. Eglish essay, right."

I could barely concentrate on what I was doing. Bella didn't stop with her innuendoes and my mind always went to a very bad place. She let her hand go down my arm when she'd bend to pick something up, and every time I tried to make her blush, she had a perfect comeback. It was driving me crazy!

After a while, she went to get herself a bottle of water, but not before asking me if I wanted something "special". I couldn't help but stare as she left. God she has such a perfect ass. I started working on my math homework. If I could only get a little done… I was concentrating really hard not to think about her, a little too hard. I jumped when she sat at the chair next to me again. Damn, she even made my sense go blurry.

"Oh, did I scare you?" she winked again

If only this afternoon could finish already! Before I did something I would regret…

Finally, a few minutes before I had to leave, she told me to get my biology book. I told her she should go get it. I never thought she would, I swear! She slowly leaned on the table, giving me a great view of her perfect round ass. It took everything I hand not to grab her by the waist and fuck her there. Instead, I tightened my grip on my pen, more and more and more until… crack! I had blue ink all over my hand and all over the table, great. Note the sarcasm. Bella sat back down and eyed the mess.

"You're gonna have to clean that you know" she said

I didn't reply, I just stared at the mess I'd just made. She got up and started walking towards supply closet. After a few seconds, I got up and followed after her.

Just as I got in the closet, she was getting up from grabbing something. The closet was tiny so she was standing very close to me. Inappropriate images went through my mind. I couldn't think any more. She probably realized something was going on. As soon as I looked at her, I heard something fall on the ground, probably what she was holding. After that, things were a blur, yet crystal clear. I couldn't quite think any more, I only knew that I wanted her. Now.

My hands wound themselves at the back of her neck and I pulled her forward. I kissed her, hard. I couldn't get enough of it. Her soft lips against my own, her body against mine. And she kissed me back. I licked her lower lip, begging for entrance and she quickly granted it to me. Our tongs where fighting for dominance. Damn she was tough! I felt her small hands behind my neck, playing with my hair and pulling me closer to her. My hand went down to her hip and I lightly pushed her against the wall, trapping her. I let my hand go down, I wasn't controlling myself anymore. My hand cupped her knee and hitched her leg to my hip. I felt her body tense. It's all it took for me to be able to think clearly again. What the hell was I doing? Wasn't I supposed to find a way to break the imprint? It's probably impossible now AND I certainly scared her. I let go of her and walked out. Out of the closet, out of the library, out of the school. I ran to the woods and phased, not even caring that I ruined yet another pair of jeans.

**Sooooooo….. Love it? Hate it? Read and Review! That's what keeps me going! Even though it's been a while, my contest was still on. The closest person to guess was Lizzie Sixx! She got pretty damn close ^^ Lizzie, If you want your name for a future character, either pm me or comment ^^ I'll try to write another chapter soon, but I can't promise anything. I'm working on two other stories, original fictions, and I have to go to school, work, etc… I promise to TRY to post bi-weekly though ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, either you hate me for not updating in so long or you're happy that I'm finally posting another chapter… I know I said that I'd try to post bi-weekly, but I just can't. Here's what I say, I'll try to post as often as I can, but I won't promise anything, it's the best I can give you. Anyways, enough of my rambling and ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the brilliant Stephenie Meyers owns the rest…**

**Bella's POV**

I can't remember the drive home, which should probably worry me but doesn't. The only thing on my mind right now is Paul. Why did he kiss me? Why did he leave so fast? Am I that much of a bad kisser? These questions brought more. Why did I kiss him back? What does it mean for us? Will I still tutor him? Do I still WANT to tutor him? Did I WANT him to kiss me? It was a never ending flow…

I got home to an empty house. Right, Charlie was gone for the weekend. Probably better that way, wouldn't want him to worry about me.

I decided I needed to call Jake, talk to him. He'd help me, he's my best friend. I dialled his number; he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Jake? It's me."

"Hey Bells, what's wrong? You sound awful…"

"Well thanks a lot" my attempt at sarcasm was really pitiful. "I need to see you"

"Want me to go see you, or want to come here?" he asked, worried.

"Come here. I don't think it's safe for me to drive, I can't even remember my ride home from school…"

"I'll be there soon" He hung up.

I knew he would be here in less than 15 minutes, so I sat in the kitchen and waited. I let my mind go blank, I didn't want to think.

**Paul's POV**

I was running, only concentrating on the wind in my fur, the earth under my paws. I liked running, it cleared my mind. What's wrong with me? Why did I kiss Bella? Why did she kiss back? I'll never be able to fight the imprint now, no matter how hard I try. I'll have to find some way to make it up to her, to make sure she doesn't get scared. She can't completely run away, can she? The imprint will always bring her back, right?

The alone time was too good to last, too soon I felt Quil phase. Great, just what I needed, our perverted sex-addict.

"Get outta my head, I thought"

_Wow, someone's in a bad mood… Things aren't going well with Bella?_

"Fuck off, that's none of your business." I could feel Paul looking through my mind. "GET OUT!"

_Chill Dude, I'm just tryin' to help!_

"Well it ain't helping…" he continued looking, I felt his mind freeze.

_You KISSED her? DAMN! And she was wearing THAT! How did you manage to STOP?_

"That's it, I'm leaving. Finish the patrol on your own."

_But you can't do that, Sam says…_

"Fuck Sam."

Not even listening to him complain, I phased back. He was right, Sam is going to give me hell about it later, but I'll deal with it then. Right now, I needed to find my clothes…

I ran, in naked human form, through the woods to a little hidden cottage the pack used for storage and if we ever needed alone time and grabbed a pair of cut-offs. They were a little big but they'd have to do, we had to restock this place, it was getting empty.

Without thinking about it, I started running again. I ran towards Forks and, before I knew it, I was close to Bella's house. It smelled faintly of werewolf, as if one was there a while ago. Curious, I walked closer. I could hear a movie playing, I think it's Sherlock Holmes. I looked through the window and froze. Jacob, I'm going to kill that kid. No wonder it smelled like wolf, he's not phased yet but his descendance is so powerful he's been smelling like us since the day he was born. She had her head on his chest and he had his arms around her, holding her against him.

I took a few steps back and breathed deeply. Were they going out together? I couldn't let him have her; it's not the way it's supposed to be. I should of known thought, they're always hanging out together, riding motorcycles and laughing. I backed away from the house, into the forrest. I had to get away, I had to be alone. I turned around and sprinted through the woods, not caring where I was headed.

**Bella's POV**

Seeing Jacob helped me, he was my best friend, my sun. He left soon after the movie ended, making me promise to call him if I needed anything. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like him, he's always so caring and funny and honest, I felt bad for lying to him. I DID tell him that Paul had kissed me, but I down played it a little bit, okay, a LOT. I also told him that I didn't feel anything that it was just… weird. What was I supposed to do, tell him that it was the best kiss I'd ever experienced? I can't hurt him like that…

It was warm so I left my window open when I went to bed. No chances of vamps watching me sleep, _they_ were all gone. I closed my light and crawled under my covers, I could already tell that it was going to be a rough night…

"_What's wrong Bella, still scared?" said the red-headed vampire. I knew her. Victoria, that was her name. I couldn't speak; she looked even fiercer in my dream._

"_So, poor old Eddy-boy left you all alone, what are you going to do now?" I still couldn't talk. I couldn't run, couldn't breathe. I was stuck._

"_You always were a boring one. You know, the only reason James ever wanted you was because you were a challenge, a game. Poor, weak human protected by a strong family of vampires, so much fun. Edward left you because you were boring, now he's all happy with that Tanya girl."_

_Hearing his and Tanya's name un-freezed me. I took a few steps back._

"_Oh, where do you think you're going?" she took a few slow steps closer to me, she looked lethal. "I'm not finished with you…" Her eyes went wide and she froze. Out of nowhere, a gigantic wolf appeared. It had dark brown fur, almost red-black, and it was about the size of a horse. The wolf jumped between me and Victoria, facing her. It growled and Victoria took a step back, before turning around and leaving. The wolf chased after her and they both disappeared into the woods. _

"_Bella? Bella?" I heard a worried voice._

_Jacob appeared into the clearing, he was clearly worried. _

"_Bella, what's wrong with you? Kissing Paul like that and actually enjoying it. You're going to get yourself in trouble, be careful." _

_He looked at me like I was horrible._

"_Not that I care, you only use people for your own good. You use people than throw them away like trash." I felt a shiver going through my body, I was freezing. _

_The scenery changed, I was in the same clearing but it was in the middle of winter. Jacob turned around to leave, than looked at me one more time. It wasn't Jake anymore, it was Paul._

"_Bella? Are you okay, you look frozen." He took a few steps closer to me. _

"_You're lips are all blue, what happened?" _

_I felt tears building up behind my eyes, a tear rolled down my cheek._

"_What's going on? Are you okay?" Paul took a last step and pulled me into his arms. That's when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, or shoes for the matter. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, and that was it. His body was warm, very warm, I slowly felt myself going limp._

"_Bella? Are you going to be okay?"_

_I mumbled softly, I could feel myself slowly drifting out the dream._

I opened my eyes, disoriented. It's a dream, just a dream. Nothing true there. _Except for the part about me being boring and a horrible friend._ I shivered and realized I had an extra blanket on my bed. Hunh? Funny, usually it was on my rocking chair, for decoration. I must have taken it by accident, I WAS pretty tired.

I looked at my alarm clock. 4:15, I couldn't get up now, I still had a few hours of sleep. I got up and drank a glass of water before curling back under my blankets. To my surprise, sleep came pretty easily. I soon felt my eyelids drop, putting me unconscious for another few hours.

**Paul's POV**

I'm stupid. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. What was I thinking, turning around like that? Just like a stalker, great. Lock me up somewhere so I don't become a full blown creeper, it would be better.

_But she needed you…_ Shut up stupid voice! I already have to endure the wolves; I don't want to be given advice by myself. I actually slipped in her room. The window was open and I could hear her talking in her sleep. I climbed in, praying that her father wouldn't hear me.

What I saw kept me awestruck. She was wearing these tiny boy shorts and a light tank top, her blanket curled up around her. Her hair was all over her pillow. She had never looked so… so fragile, so sad. I sat on the side of her bed and touched her hand, it was freezing. She quickly moved away from my touch and turned her back towards me. I could hear her mumble but couldn't make out any words.

Getting up, I spotted a blanket on her chair. I picked it up and placed it on her freezing body, before lying down beside her. I heard her sigh and she buried her head in my chest.

She was getting more and more restless; I could tell she would wake up soon. Not wanting to be surprised by her, I got up and jumped out the window. Just in time too, it didn't take a minute and I heard her getting up. With one last look at her window, I ran back home.

**So? Love it, Hate it? Leave me some love 3**

**Also, AnnaKathlyn15 sent me a message telling me that Paul's actual last name is Lahote so I'll be using that from now on. Thanks again AnnaKathlyn ^^ And I can never tell you enough, if you have any ideas for this story, ANYTHING, tell me, I'd be happy to try and incorporate it into the story. It can be as small as a character you'd like to add ^^**

**MissSerenaFreak ;)**


End file.
